Johnny
Johnny is the long-suffering hero of the Human-Covenant War, who not only saved Humanity on more than one occasion, he did it with minimal use of his vocal abilities, needing a Magical Assault Rifle to talk. Great Work! He was seen as a bully by Jorgey, despite the fact that they were bestest friends. When Johnny crashed on Requiem, Jorge couldn't resist the urge to torment him for no reason... As a Hero, Johnny has many powers that make him superior to all other Spartans. For example, he is unable to die. Should he ever die (which he has actually done so many times) Johnny simply rewinds time to a point where he was not dead and carries on from there, remembering to avoid his mistake. He can also duplicate himself should the need arise, but everyone treats the two Johnny's as if they were just one. However, he does not feel the need to do this after teaming up with Arby. Origins of a Hero Johnny, or Master Chief Petty Officer John-117, was abducted by Halsey under orders from ONI at a very young age like all his fellow SPARTANS to be given mechanical enhancements to improve his reflexes, physical strength, senses and speed. Unlike most of the SPARTAN candidates, John survived this process and was a successful SPARTAN cyborg by the age of fourteen. He went on to pass many tests and helped to defend the UNSC against Human Insurrctionists that formed part of SUCAS. Because the Human government didn't want Johnny becoming too good, they reassigned him to Reach, where he took part in the battle to wrestle control of the planet from the Covenant. Despite the efforts of Johnny and the other SPARTANS, the Battle was lost. The Battle of Installation 04 Johnny ventured to Installation 04 after fleeing the lost Battle of Reach. Johnny learned more and more about Forerunners and their technology and eventually found Halo's Control Center, and was made aware of the purpose of the Halo Array. Johnny and Cortana also found the Flood, and was forced to flee the Installation and kill an infected Captain Jacob Keyes. Johnny destroyed Installation 04, which angered the monitor of, Guilty Spark, and he fled the ring to and ran all the way to Installation 05, on which later Johnny befriended the disgraced Arbiter and formed a splinter faction of Covenant. The Battle of Installation 05 Johnny met Miranda Keyes on Cairo Station and, despite the fact that he had brutally killed her father, they got on well. Johnny helped to defend Earth but was later drawn to Installation 05 by the Prophet of Regret's carrier, which accidently slipped onto Earth and then slipped out again, taking Johnny, Miranda, Sergeant Johnson and a whole bunch of Marines with it. On Installation 05, Johnny fought and killed Regret before being captured by Gravemind. This was where he first met his future pal, Arby. They were given a mission by Gravemind to find the Index for Installation 05, and Johnny chased Truth and Mercy throughout High Charity to find it. After watching Mercy die at the hands of an Infection form, Johnny sped home to Earth in pursuit of Truth, which led him back to Earth. Battle of the Ark Johnny helped to defend Earth once again but than escaped to the Ark when they realised that was where Truth was heading. Johnny and Arby, along with the human forces and Covenant Seperatists, chased Truth and, after the death of Miranda Keyes at Truth's hand, eventually allowed Arby to kill him. Johnny then realised that there was another Halo being built at the heart of the Ark: Installation 04B. They activated the ring despite Guilty Spark's protests, but Guilty turned against them and killed Johnson. Johnny killed Guilty in return, and Cortana fired the ring. During their escape, Arby piloted the frigate Forward Unto Dawn to help Johnny but the ship was torn in half: the front half, with the Arbiter inside, made it back to Earth, but the back half was stranded in space. Masterchiefdead.jpg|Johnny activates his ninja powers Masterchiefifonly.jpg|If only... The war was ended by Johnny and Arby, and the threat of the Flood and the Covenant was vanquished. Johnny was lost in space with Cortana after this, and Arbiter crashed on Earth to join Shitmaster in a duet that would smash Earth charts for decades. Everyone believed Master Chef to be dead, so they held a funeral for him and went home. However, this was not the end of Johnny. Requiem Johnny eventually landed on Requiem, and was unaware of the planet's other inhabitant, his fellow SPARTAN Jorge-052. Johnny once again proved his amazing power by not only disassembling his armour atom by atom and reforming it into a completely new suit, but also doing the same thing to the wreck of the Forward Unto Dawn (all whilst asleep). Despite being utterly insane, Jorgey had forged himself an empire on Requiem. However, Johnny also had to fight the Covenant Remnant, and the Prometheans. He killed the Didact, the last Forerunner, after he threatened to destroy Earth, and was bullied by Jorgey like all the others who had landed on Requiem. After this Johnny and the rest of his Blue Team apparently went AWOL because the failures at ONI seem to be looking for him intently. They even sent their best agent, Doctor Unlocke, to find him - but it later transpired that Johnny was actually attempting to get to the bottom of the mystery of Cortana reportedly coming back to life and taking over the Help the Prometheans charity, using it to take over the Galaxy. Agent Locke, Arby and Johnny joined forces to stop her, and Johnny was finally reunited with Doctor Halsey on Sanghelios. Don't even know what this is: Category:Members